<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Kissing Strangers by bea_weasley</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28548999">Kissing Strangers</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bea_weasley/pseuds/bea_weasley'>bea_weasley</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Muggle, F/M, James Potter is a famous actor, Lily is a fangirl, Marauders, Marlene is a good friend, Sirius is Sirius</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:47:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,763</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28548999</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bea_weasley/pseuds/bea_weasley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>San Diego Comic Con is the biggest geek event, the perfect place to know your favourite actors and to discover what's coming. And of course, the place where Lily Evans would meet and kiss one of the biggest stars, James Potter!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/Marlene McKinnon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. San Diego Comic Con</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I hope you enjoy this story! Based on this prompt: holy shit, I kissed a famous person!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<p>"How important is cosplaying if people don't even know who you're cosplaying?" Lily Evans complained to her best friend, trying to fix the dress she was wearing, while she carried a backpack and tried not to lose Marlene in the crowd.</p>
<p>"Lily, what did you expect? We are cosplaying literary characters in the middle of the biggest movie and series convention I know. It's very difficult for anyone to recognize who we really are," Marlene McKinnon replied, shoving past the people who tried to herd her along. " I know you were hoping to do a series of The Selection, but that dress itches."</p>
<p>Lily stopped walking and turned to face Marlene, who was wearing a pink tulle dress and had her blond hair in an intricate hairstyle. Lily couldn't help admire her friend for having embarked on an eleven-hours trip to be able to participate in the Comic Con of San Diego and still cosplay with her. Then, ignoring the crowd that seemed to be throwing daggers at her, Lily walked over to Marlene and hugged her with all her strength.</p>
<p>"What is it? Why are you hugging me? You're scaring me, Lily," Marlene said, returning the hug grudgingly. "Lils, you know I'm not much of a hugger and stuff, and people are starting to stare at us.""</p>
<p>"I don't care, I'm grateful that you're my friend, and you took this journey with me and are cosplaying with me," Lily said, kissing Marlene's cheek. "I love you, Marlee."</p>
<p>"Okay, okay… I love you too America," Marlene said, patting Lily on the back, but she couldn't get the smile off her face. Despite everything, Marlene was having fun and Lily was her best friend after all. "Now, let's try to get into that panel before we end up locked out."</p>
<p>Lily just laughed at Marlene and kept walking, trying to dodge people, but that was getting harder and harder. Although Lily was wearing all-stars — after all, she wasn't crazy about wearing heels among all those people — the white dress she had chosen still kept her from walking faster than she would have liked, which made her pant. But Marlene could still see that her friend was close to her.</p>
<p>At one point, she bumped into someone dressed as Spiderman, in a costume that looked like something straight out of the movie studio. Lily was impressed by the quality of the costumes that fans were willing to create for the convention, and she couldn't help but smile in the direction of the Spiderman, who looked like he was looking her up and down.</p>
<p>Lily didn't think anything about the interaction; after all, people had been staring at her since she and Marlene had stepped out of the cab in front of the pavilion, but the SpiderMan had to be the most indiscreet in the way he was looking at her. Of course, Lily figured it was just because she was a redhead and the Spiderman probably thought she was dressed up as Mary Jane.</p>
<p>Apparently, the interaction did not go unnoticed by everyone around them, because soon, a crowd formed around them, and before she realized, people were asking them to recreate the iconic kiss scene from the Spiderman movie, thinking that she was the Mary Jane to his Peter Parker. Marlene took out her camera, and Lily knew she had no option but to kiss the stranger in the mask.</p>
<p>"I don't think we have any other option, do we?" Lily said, laughing awkwardly. "Do you mind?"</p>
<p>"Not at all, unless you object," the muffled voice came from behind the mask, and Lily had the impression that she had heard that voice somewhere before, but she just couldn't pinpoint where.</p>
<p>"Nah, that's the fun of attending conventions ... I think, at least, " Lily said, blushing a little, not knowing exactly why. "I just don't know how they expect us to recreate that iconic scene — there's no way you can hang upside down, can you?"</p>
<p>"Don't worry about it, just worry about getting ready for the photo," Spiderman said, and Lily tried to find out where she had heard his voice before, but she failed to figure it out.</p>
<p>When Lily least expected it, the crowd opened up a space for the two of them to take the photo, with Marlene leading the crowd, directing them so they could make room for the two to take the photo.</p>
<p>"Okay, Lils, why don't you lie here on the floor, while Spider's upside down? The fault in the stars style, but you know, without death in the end," Marlene said, turning on the camera and not paying attention to what was happening around her.</p>
<p>"You really know how to get us in the mood, don't you, Marley?" Lily said, laughing,  not believing what was coming out of Marlene's mouth. But before she could lie on the floor, Spider put a hand on Lily's shoulder to stop her. "Do you have any objections?"</p>
<p>"None, but for the photo to be more real, wouldn't it be better if we were standing? I think I can support myself on that panel." Spider said, pointing to a wooden panel that was right behind them.</p>
<p>"Well... if you're sure about that," Lily said, not knowing exactly how to act with this stranger wanting to take a risk just for a photo.</p>
<p>"This is going to be the most epic photo ever," Spider said, pulling Lily behind him and preparing to climb the panel. Meanwhile, Lily motioned for Marlene to follow and prepare for the photo. "When I count to three, you get ready, and your friend takes the picture, okay?"</p>
<p>"Understand, Marley?" Lily asked with a raised eyebrow, trying to hide the smile that threatened to take over her entire face.</p>
<p>"This is going to be the best photo ever," Marlene said with a smirk, preparing the camera.</p>
<p>Lily tried not to think too hard about what she was about to do and attempted to just relax and have fun, which apparently was what Spiderman was doing, since he was getting ready to climb on the wooden panel.</p>
<p>"Ready, redhead?" Spider asked, already hanging upside down from the ledge. Lily just nodded and prepared to take the picture. "One, two, three!"</p>
<p>Marlene already had the camera ready and clicked the pictures, taking all the possible angles, but the best photo only came at the end: without Lily noticing, Spiderman had pulled the bottom of the mask up and had placed Lily's hands on his as he kissed her, just like in the movie scene. Lily didn't respond for a few seconds, but she was soon kissing him back, while the crowd that had stopped to see the photo went crazy. The kiss didn't last long, and when Lily came to, Spiderman had already jumped from the panel, put the mask back on and was moving away from her.</p>
<p>"My gods, Lily, what was that? This picture was epic!" Marlene said, getting close to Lily and pulling her out of her trance. "Too bad we didn't get his Instagram, I would have loved to tag him in this photo.”</p>
<p>"Maybe he did it on purpose, Marley..." Lily said, still thinking about the fierce kiss they had exchanged. "Come on, that panel you wanted to see will start soon."</p>
<p>Lily and Marlene headed to the panel for the new Spiderman movie, which was ironic when she thought about it. Everyone was curious as to who would take the position of the new Spider Man, and speculation on Twitter was getting increasingly frenzied. Lily and Marlene managed to find a spot near the table, preparing to find out firsthand who the new cast would be.</p>
<p>"Hello, San Diego!" came a voice from a speaker, silencing all parallel conversations; after all, everyone knew what was going to happen. "Are you ready to meet your new Spider Man?”</p>
<p>The crowd went crazy, with a lot of shouting and speculation of names, but the fans didn't have to wait long. As soon the stage lights went out with just a spotlight on, which was focused on someone, wearing the same costume that Lily thought had left a film studio. The redhead began to feel butterflies in her stomach, and without realizing it, she grabbed Marlene's hand with all her strength.</p>
<p>"I present to you, your new Spider Man, JAMES POTTER!" the voice said, and the crowd went crazy, which made James take off his mask, and Lily realized, even from a distance, that the smile he was giving to the fans was the same smile of the man who had kissed her not even ten minutes ago.</p>
<p>"Holy shit, Marlene, I kissed James Potter," Lily said almost silently, looking wide-eyed at Marlene, who just laughed at her.</p>
<p>"I knew this convention was going to be a good thing! I can't wait to put that photo on instagram and tag it. I bet he'll love it," Marlene said, ignoring Lily's panic.</p>
<p>"Marlene! I think we have bigger things to think about here, don't you think?"</p>
<p>"Like what? How to make him notice you and become America's darling couple? But I wonder how it would work, if you live in London and he is living in Los Angeles now," Marlene said, continuing to ignore Lily's freak out.</p>
<p>In fact, Lily was freaking out more by the fact that James Potter was always an unattainable crush on her than by the fact that she had kissed a famous person. After all, there was nothing she could do, right?</p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Kissing Strangers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope hyou guys enjoy this second chapter as much I enjoy writing</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After all the confusion that had happened at Comic Con, Lily tried not to let any of it go to her head, and soon, she and Marlene had returned to London, trying not to think about all the uproar that James Potter was creating on Twitter when looking for the same.</p><p>"Why don't you DM him, Lils? The boy is looking for you everywhere," Marlene said, showing her best friend all the replies that James' simple tweet had.</p><p>"Marley, <em> no </em>! What would I say to him? 'Am I the girl you're looking for and who happened to kiss you before you were announced as the new Spiderman?' Please, right, Marley." Lily rejected what Marlene had said, even though the idea of sending a message to James Potter caused butterflies to appear in her stomach.</p><p>"I don't know why you don't fight for it! This is basically the whole plot of Hollywood romantic stories, except for the part of the protagonist being a hardhead." Marlene snorted, leaning back in her plane seat, not taking her eyes off Twitter.</p><p>"Just let it go, Marley, at one time or another, this story will be forgotten by everyone," Lily said, getting comfortable in her chair. She tried to sleep and forget the feeling she had when she had kissed James Potter.</p><p>Marlene being Marlene could not leave anything aside, and she was following everything that was happening. With a smile on her face, and when she saw that her best friend was finally asleep and was oblivious to the world, she decided to send a DM to James Potter. "<em> Lily may be too stubborn to do this, but I know that she will thank me one day. </em>"</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><hr/><p>Lily hoped that soon everyone would forget about James Potter's tweet, but apparently, she wasn't so lucky, especially if every time she went on Twitter, a retweet appeared on her timeline. Lily was getting tired of it, but she tried not to pay too much attention to it; moreover, Marlene was becoming more and more strange, smiling in her direction — which made Lily suspect that her best friend was up to something.</p><p>"Have you noticed how cute James' best friend is? I wouldn't care if he kissed me like you did," Marlene said, lying on the couch, two days after they returned to London.</p><p>"What are you talking about, Marley? And since when did you just call him James? What are you not telling me?" Lily said, narrowing her eyes at Marlene, who pretended not to care. "What did you do, Marlene Maya McKinnon?”</p><p>"Using the full name? Do you think I did something that <em> bad </em>, Lily? You make me baffled," Marlene said, without taking her eyes off her cell phone and not noticing the way Lily was approaching. "I didn't do anything, okay? And I think you'll be late to find your mom if you don't leave now."</p><p>Lily couldn't argue with her best friend when she said things that well. Still looking with suspicious eyes at Marlene, Lily picked up her things and left the house, going to find her mother, but still she had a feeling that Marlene was up to something.</p><hr/><p>Lily was tired when she got back to her flat; spending time with her mom trying to make things up between her and her sister was not something she liked very much, especially after everything that was going on in her life at the time. James's tweet didn't come out of her head, and Petunia had somehow made it up to that that tweet was for Lily. Petunia was right, but Lily wasn't going to confirm or deny anything.</p><p>She was so focused on everything that was going on that she didn't even notice the voices coming from inside her flat, or the fact that the doorman didn't even care that she had arrived; although, not having Mr Filch's strange look on her was a good thing.</p><p>"Hey, Marley, are you in the mood for Chinese food or pi…” Lily lost her voice in the middle of her question as she laid eyes on the scene in front of her: James Potter 'international film star' was arm-wrestling with... was that Sirius Black? "What, in the name of Brad Pitt, is going on here?”</p><p>James, upon hearing Lily's voice, became distracted, and Sirius, taking advantage of his distraction, slammed James's arm down and won the fight. James didn't care as he simply stared at Lily, who was standing at the door.</p><p>"Hey, Lils, I thought it was going to take you longer to arrive… The boys arrived about ten minutes after you left," Marlene said, approaching Lily and whispering, "They're cute, aren't they?”</p><p>"Lily! Finally, you're here! I thought you would never arrive and I'd end up consoling Prongs here on our flight back," Sirius Black said, walking towards Lily. The redhead was still amazed that James Potter and Sirius Black were in her apartment that she couldn't say anything. "She talks, right? Or did she lose her voice when she saw so much beauty in me?”</p><p>"<em> Puh-lease </em> , why would she look at <em> you </em> when she has James Potter at her feet?" Marlene said, taking Sirius' arm. "Me, on the other hand… Why don't we leave these two to talk, and I'll show you a little bit of London?”</p><p>"Great idea!" Sirius said, smirking, and following Marlene out of the apartment. He returned just to give some helpful ‘advice.' "Don't do anything I wouldn't do, children!”</p><p>Lily realized she was alone in her flat with the biggest star of recent times, and neither of them was saying anything. Lily started to get nervous, but James wasted no time. He  awkwardly walked closer to her, which made a smile appear on her face.</p><p>"Come on, James, you can talk to her like a normal human being. After all, you can handle the press calmly, but how can you get tongue-tied in front of a girl? Okay, she's the most beautiful girl you've ever met, but try not to be so strange in front of her," James muttered to himself, but Lily still heard him and laughed a little, which caught his attention. "You must be thinking I'm weird, right?”</p><p>"Just a little, but a cute stranger," Lily said, without thinking, and blushed at James' gaze. Before he could open his mouth to say anything, Lily surprised him once again. "How about we both have dinner right here so we can get to know each other better?”</p><p>Sighing with relief, James smiled and agreed with a hopeful nod. Lily smiled and nodded at her kitchen, heading over to it, and James followed her. And the girl could only think, 'How can a cosplay and a convention bring me the cutest guy I've ever met?' </p><p>The gossip magazines could speculate as much as they wanted, but they would never know the true story of how James Potter, Marvel's new star, ended up dating Lily Evans, a photography student. This is what happens when you go out kissing strangers — famous strangers.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>